Rise of the Moments
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Moments throughout the movie of Tooth and Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to make a collection of stories based on Tooth/Jack moments throughout the movie, since some people requested longer chapters. Possibly, from my other two stories, 'Memories' and 'Just A Dream', these two may be added in as chapters, I don't know yet. I do not remember all exact scenes from the movie so I'll do my best in portraying all characters! I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

…

She's admired Jack Frost for centuries now. Heard from Bunnymund how he creates winter weather conditions just to have a laugh at him. Heard that he's a quarter of the reason her mini tooth fairies are as busy as ever.

Even though she's never met him, she's heard and partially seen how gorgeous his teeth are. How they sparkle like freshly fallen snow. How they're the pearliest, whitest teeth she's ever seen and obtained.

So when the Man in the Moon chooses Jack Frost as the fifth Guardian, Tooth gets antsy. Although Bunnymund expresses great dislike toward the choice, Tooth can't wait. She can't wait to see what he'll contribute towards their team or as North calls it, his center.

When the others finally devise a plan to bring Jack to the Pole, Tooth just rolls her eyes at it. Bunnymund and North are all for it as Bunnymund gets to lure Jack into a capture by the Yetis.

With Bunnymund and the Yetis off, Tooth wonders how well their plan will work. "What do you think he's like, North?" she asks.

"I don't know Tooth. We will find out soon."

Within a few minutes, the magic portal opens and the red sack is thrown on the floor. A protest comes from within the bag and what she presumes to be Jack Frost pokes his head from out of the bag.

"What the-?"

North, Sandy, a newly returned Bunnymund and, Tooth look expectantly at him.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well," North greets, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I just love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!" Jack growls, standing up.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" North says gleefully.

Jack just rolls his eyes. Tooth takes in the opportunity to look at him. He's tall, complexion pale. His silvery white hair goes perfect with his dazzling blue eyes. And his teeth-!

She zooms over and puts her fingers in his mouth to open it wider. He leans away from her but she continues to probe his teeth.

"They're perfect! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth is infatuated and so are her mini fairies.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North reprimands gently.

She slightly giggles as she takes her fingers out of his mouth and floats back. Jack eyes her like she's lost it.

"So, the Big Four: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo," Jack says. Bunnymund goes off. "I'm a bunny!"

'Whatever," Jack snorts, and turns to North. "So, why am I here?"

"You have been chosen as a Guardian by the Man in the Moon."

"What?"

"A Guardian!" The celebration that North created happens, music and all. Jack turns it away.

"What if I don't want to be?" he asks.

"The Moon chose you. It's your destiny," North says.

"How does the Moon know my destiny?" he asks. "He never tells me anything."

North has a concerned look on his face. "Jack, come with me."

North takes Jack away and Tooth is left to be infatuated and wondered all at the same time.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't remember every single thing that happened exactly as it happened, so pardon the imagination. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

…

It's all ruined. Everything.

The mini-fairies are kidnapped; the Tooth Palace is in shambles; the memories are taken. It's all gone, gone, gone.

A distraught, almost crazed Tooth flutters around the empty Palace. She tried, tried _so_ hard to fight off the dark, evil horses that took away her precious creations. But they were too much.

She's failed her fairies.

When the others-Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and the newest edition, Jack- race themselves to her, she's nearly in a breakdown. So when Jack presses a hand to her shoulder, she can't help but want to cry.

"It's all gone," she moans.

"We'll get them back. Here, I have this for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out of it. Something squeaks and then rushes toward her, fluttering around her head. When the thing stops, Tooth's heart nearly skips a beat. It's Baby-tooth!

"How'd you find her?" Tooth asks him, taking her mini-me into her hands. He's found a small sliver of hope for her that she nearly wants to hug him.

But their interrupted when a voice echoes around them.

It's Pitch, the creature that made up those abominations that stole her treasures. Anger courses through her veins as he questions Jack's loyalty.

When she deems it's her turn to have a go at him, she launches herself into the air at him. Tooth yells at him before Pitch simply flicks her away with some dark force as he teleports to a different part of the Palace.

Pitch is soon gone and Tooth realizes that there are teeth that need collecting. All of her helpers are gone; there's no way any of the teeth will be picked up now.

That is, until Jack suggests that they-the Guardians-help collect them instead. As they all agree and they take off, Tooth wonders if he'll ever cease to amaze her.

...

**AN: Short, but I felt like getting a chapter out. Thanks Review! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's a quick chapter I just wanted to get out. It's not very Tooth/Jack centric, but it hinders their relationship. Set during the Easter-egg scenes. Enjoy! I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

…

"_Happy Easter, Jack."_

As Pitch disappears and Baby Tooth is on the other side of the tunnel, Jack realizes that there's still the Easter egg distribution. He turns around, expecting a trek to find the others, but freezes.

Bunnymund's warren is in shambles, ruined, darkened and eggs destroyed. Everything's gone. This wasn't supposed to happen, Jack thinks. Yet Pitch did it anyway.

He wanders through one of the tunnels in a panic and finds the others in the park. Children are turning around, dejected, empty-handed. There are bouts of shouts and tears of disappointment and it breaks Jack's heart.

Bunnymund sees Jack first and shakes Tooth's arm from his weakened shoulders. "Where were you?"

"I-"

"Pitch destroyed it all! We needed you!"

Jack doesn't know what to say, but feels overwhelmed and guilty as Bunny yells at him.

"Easter is new beginnings. New life. Easter's about hope and now, it's gone."

Tooth flies in between them. "Bunny, I bet Jack has a reasonable explanation, right?" She looks at him desperately.

Jack feels a lump in his throat. "I was with Pitch."

"You what?"

"He has my memories, I was trying to get them back," Jack explains, looking in between the two. His memories are important, don't they see that?

"So you went behind our backs? I knew you were no good," Bunnymund hisses. He gets up and turns back to the warren. North follows him, giving Jack a look of disapproval.

"Jack," Tooth says quietly, "where's Baby Tooth?"

Jack remembers she's now with Pitch. "Pitch has her," he says quietly. "I left her behind-but it was an accident!" Tooth looks horrified and tears well up in her eyes. "No-please-it was an accident, Tooth!"

She begins to cry. Baby Tooth was the only thing she had left and now Jack has ruined that.

"I trusted you, Jack. We all did!" she cries.

"Tooth, please!" Jack exclaims, as she backs away from him. Tooth shakes her head and flies back to Bunny's warren.

"It was a mistake…"

Jack is embarrassed, guilty, furious. Pitch just took everyone who believed in him away. It's not fair at all. As Jack moves away, all he can think about is how disappointed everyone looked at him.

He's ruined his relationship with Tooth, Bunnymund hates him again, and North is disappointed him. And he doesn't think he'll ever be believed in now.


End file.
